Warriors: Mistakes
by Turtlefur
Summary: Read it! You will be hooked! Plz don't hate! Disclaimer: Warriors Belongs to Erin Hunter.
1. Characters

Warriors

Mistakes

_ALLEGIANCES_

LeafClan

**Leader** **Hollystar**-black she-cat with white patches and green eyes

**Deputy** **Acornnose**-white she-cat with a brown spot on and around nose and hazel eyes

**Med. Cat** **Mistypool**-light gray she-cat with darker gray tail tip, paws, and ears and light blue eyes

**Warriors** **Blazefur**-orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

** Sparkeyes**-white she-cat with yellow eyes

** Littlefoot**-small, white and black tom with light green eyes

** Apprentice, Darkpaw**

** Shadowpelt**-white and black tom with dark green eyes

** Ivystripe**-silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

** Brooksong**-light brown she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes** Apprentice, Frostpaw**

** Maplecloud**-orange and brown she- cat with green eyes

** Duskcloud**-dark brown tabby with green eyes

** Blossomtail**-light brown tabby with green eyes **Apprentice, Windpaw**

** Mossheart**-gray tom with white splotch on face and green eyes

** Featherfall**-gray she-cat with white spots on back and bright blue eyes

** Apprentice, Bumblepaw**

** Toadfur**-brown tabby tom with green eyes

** Lilyleap**-white, gray, and brown, she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices** **Bumblepaw**-gray and black striped tom with green eyes

** Windpaw**-light gray she-cat with white splotch on face and blue eyes

** Darkpaw**-black tom with gray splotch on face and blue eyes

** Frostpaw**-silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Queens** **Robinfeather**-black and white she- cat with green eyes, mother of Duskcloud's kits; Petalkit(white she- cat), Nightkit(black and white she- cat), and Runningkit(black and white tom)

** Amberpelt**-amber she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Toadfur's kits; Snowkit(white she-cat) and Flowerkit(amber she-cat)

** Willowfrost**-light brown and white she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Blazefur's kits

**Elders** **Rainscar**-blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes

** Cloudmuzzle**-light gray tom with white muzzle and green eyes

** Poppynose**-white she-cat with black specks on face and yellow eyes

MudClan

**Leader** **Stormstar**-dark gray, white, and black she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy** **Wolfscar**-large gray tom with scars from a wolf and amber eyes

**Med. Cat** **Floodheart**-light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Warriors** **Darkpelt**-black and brown tom with amber eyes** Apprentice, Fishpaw**

** Snaketooth**-brown tom with brown eyes

** Dawnpoppy**-amber she-cat with black specks and brown eyes

** Toadleap**-brown tabby tom with green eyes **Apprentice, Lightpaw**

** Waterfang**-brown she-cat with blue/gray splotches and blue eyes

** Mousetail**-brown tabby she-cat and amber eyes

**Apprentice** **Fishpaw**-brown tom with a orange spot on back and green eyes

** Lightpaw**-white she-cat with orange patches

**Queens** **Quailpelt**-light gray she-cat with darker gray specks and blue eyes: mother of Toadleap's kits; Blackkit(black tom), Ratkit(brown tom), and Littlekit(small light gray she-cat)

**Elders** **Burnpelt**-orange tom with burns on him and yellow eyes

EarthClan

**Leader** **Treestar**-brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy** **Nightshadow**-jet black tom with amber eyes

**Med. Cat** **Grassheart**-white and brown tom with green eyes **Apprentice, Spottedpaw**

**Warriors** **Tigerhawk**-light brown tabby tom with green eyes **Apprentice, Thrushpaw**

** Rockfoot**-light gray tom with darker gray paws and amber eyes

** Streampelt**-blue/gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes **Apprentice, Harepaw**

** Crowtail**-white tom with black tail and paws and bright green eyes

** Shadowtail**-white tom with black tail and green eyes **Apprentice, Redpaw**

** Silverflower**-siver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice** **Spottedpaw**-tan she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

** Redpaw**-russet tom with amber eyes

** Harepaw**-light brown tom with amber eyes

** Thrushpaw**-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Queens** **Yellowleap**-black she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Crowtail's kits; Applekit(light brown she-cat), Snowkit(white she-cat with blackk specks), and Duskkit(dark gray tom)

**Elders** **Bellyroar**-black tom with green eyes

** Tulipnose**-light gray she-cat with green eyes

** Antfur**-black tom with amber eyes and a white splotch on face

MeadowClan

**Leader** **Hawkstar**-light brown tom with amber eyes

**Deputy** **Patchwing**-white tom with two black patches on back and amber eyes

**Med. Cat** **Spottedfeather**-white she-cat with black spots and light gray eyes

**Warriors** **Nightfang**-black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice, Crowpaw**

** Thornpelt**-brown tabby tom with green eyes

** Weaslefur**-lighter and darker brown stripes and green eyes** Apprentice, Owlpaw**

** Sunfur**-golden she-cat with yellow eyes **Apprentice, Flowerpaw**

** Blueshadow**-blue/gray she-cat with light gray eyes

** Paletail**-black tom with white tail and amber eyes

**Apprentice** **Owlpaw**-light brown she-cat with black specks

** Crowpaw**-black tom with blue eyes

** Flowerpaw**-brown she-cat with black paws and green eyes

**Queens** **Ravenstrike**-blue/gray she-cat with amber eyes; expecting Weaslefur's kits

**Elders** **Lostclaw**-light gray tom with light gray eyes

** Dawnflower**-hazel she-cat with scar over her left green eye and other eye is amber

_Outside of Clans_

**Loners** **Night**-jet black she-cat with a white splotch on face and bright blue eyes

** Lightning**-white she-cat with jagged black mark on flank

** Pete**-long-haired brown tabby tom with green eyes, former kittypet

** Riverpaw**-young silver she-cat with bright blue eyes, former Clan cat

** Cavekit**-young light brown tom with green eyes, former Clan cat

**Kittypets** **Amethyst**-long-haired white she-cat with green eyes

** Fiona**-white she-cat with orange patches and yellow eyes

** Finn**-creamy tom with yellow eyes

** Curious**-old black tom with green eyes, good-hunter

**Rouges** **Scar**-Black tom with scars on face and amber eyes

** Scratch**-young she-cat with russet pelt with white spots and amber eyes

** Fang**-short-haired white she-cat with yellow eyes

** Claw**-brown tabby tom, with blue eyes

** Blood**-russet tom with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_The young she-cat ran through the_ trees as another cat chased her. She glanced behind her. No one was there.

"Huh?" She slowed down. _Where did he go? Wait…I can't stop! He is probably trying to trick me!_

She started running again. Then she glanced up. _He might be in the trees_. She swerved, trying to throw him off track. She would abruptly stop and turn around, turn ever so suddenly. _He shouldn't be able to catch up with me now!_

She was getting tired of running, but she knew she couldn't stop. But her tiny legs could only endure so much. She started tripping and stumbling over things like brambles or twigs, though he never caught up.

"Claw! Can we please stop now! Pounce on me or…whatever, I can't…keep running." She was gasping.

She felt something land squarely on her and she screamed. She glanced over her shoulder and it was a squirrel. _What!?_ She spun so the squirrel fell off, and she pounced on it.

She glanced around, breathless from running. "Claw? Are you…trying to mess with me…?"

She picked up her prey. "Clah?" She said with fur in her mouth. "Where are you?" She started to get scared.

She wasn't tired anymore, so she started half-running again towards the direction she came.

"Claw!?" She called. She saw something on the ground. Something brown.

"Claw!" She dropped her prey and ran forward.

But she was stopped by something tackling her. "Ah!"

A cat was upon her. "You are tough to catch." The cat stepped off her.

The she-cat shook her fur. "And you scared me. I thought you may of gotten hurt or…"

Claw growled. "Scratch! We do not be _scared _for one another. We're not some stupid clan cats!"

Scratch cowered. "I-I'm sorry. I thought we were supposed to watch each others backs and…"

"Yes, but we don't mourn a death! We are _not _clan cats so we are not weak! You must learn. No cowering!"

She stood up strait. "Sorr…"

"Don't ever say sorry!" Claw stuck his face in her face. "We aren't sorry for anything! Got it?"

"Y-yes…" She stuttered.

"Don't stutter! Don't be afraid!" He growled.

She growled back. "But you are yelling at me! Are you telling me to disobey you and…and fight you?"

"No not…"

"Well then I think this gang is about being afraid." She snorted.

Claw thought for a second. "I guess but I mean not afraid of your enemies."

"So are you saying _you're _my enemy?" She queried.

He just growled again. "Don't disrespect cats of higher rank than you." He pushed her forward. "Now get back to camp."

She turned around to get her squirrel. "Why did you hunt! You were supposed to run from me." Claw growled.

"It fell on my back so I killed it." She said sternly, no longer afraid to question his judgment.

He growled but said nothing more. She picked it up and ran. _Is life supposed to be like this? Everyone is mean to one another, using fear to control many? And what is Clan life truly like? He mentioned it when I was afraid and said I thought he was dead. Do they care about one another? Will I ever know?_

* * *

><p>Featherfall was in battle, her mother and brother next to her.<p>

But across from them was her father, Rockfoot.

"I need to fix the mistakes I have made!" He growled.

Mossheart cried out, "Featherpaw! Whitebreeze! Watch out!"

She turned to see Rock foot charging at them. She jumped to the side, narrowly escaping him.

She turned back. "Mom!"

Her throat was clutched by Rockfoot. She was screaming.

He clamped his jaws down, her screams stopped. It was quiet for a heartbeat, no sound, then screaming.

She realized the screaming was her.

"You! You killed…you killed her!" She lunged herself at Rockfoot, surprising him. She scratched his muzzle, blood escaping from the deep wound.

"You are" He swiped at her muzzle, "better than I would of thought." He dodged a bite.

She leaped on top of him, digging her claws deep into him. He tried to shrug her off.

"You killed your own mate! Why did I ever think of leaving LeafClan! To join a murderer!" She yowled as she wildly scratched at his back.

Rockfoot threw her off and growled. "I must fix my mistakes! _You _are a mistake! I should of never fell in love with someone from another clan. I should of known there were prices to pay. They will trust me again once I have killed you!" He lunged for her throat, barely missing.

She bit his ear, tearing off most of it. Rockfoot yowled in pain. He swiped randomly, catching her flank, tearing off fur and skin.

She retaliated by pouncing on his tail and biting it, which lead to more yowling.

But he batted her face, not with claws to make a tear, but just his paws so he could use strength to get her off. Which it worked, pushing her back.

She charged and veered sideways at the last moment, surprising him, and lashed out her paw.

It hit him just right. Claw marks were streaked across his muzzle, oozing blood.

He snarled at her. "Maybe it won't be today, but I will get rid of my mistakes if they go against me." He thought of something and smiled crookedly. "Funny how Mosspaw didn't help you."

Featherfall jerked her head around where Rockfoot had killed Whitebreeze.

Mossheart was just staring at the body, his face expressionless. Not with sadness nor with joy.

She whipped her head back to Rockfoot. "You have turned him against me!" She tore her claws down his flank. More screaming.

But then Rockfoot got up, his wounds no longer there, just scars. And they weren't where they just were either.

"I must fix my errors. Any mistakes who will not side with me, must die." He lunged forward and everything turned dark.

* * *

><p>Featherfall gasped as she woke up from the dream. <em>It was just a dream.<em> She told herself. But she knew it wasn't. The last part, maybe, but the rest was true.

Her mother was dead. Her father a murderer. Her brother, who lay at her side this moment, could become a traitor.


End file.
